


Welcome to the Band

by CorruptedReality



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Fic, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Frank Iero is a new student, he was always the outcast, bullied for his shortness and sexuality. He didn’t expect to make new friends, let alone crush on one of them, Gerard Way. As Gerard spends more time with Frank, he begins to fall for him as well. Story is in Frank's POV.





	Welcome to the Band

Great, another school, more people to give me a hard time. I never asked to be short or gay. My parents moved us to a new district, hoping to start a new. I parked my car in the parking behind the first row of cars. I grabbed my backpack and head to the office to pick up my schedule. My first class was band class, awesome, band class was the only class I cared about, I already know how to play a guitar and my dad and grandfather were drummers.

The band room was in its own building on campus which was kinda neat. I stepped inside, I saw a group of guys playing instruments while one was singing. “Well if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say. I never wanna let you down or had to go, it’s better off this way. Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, remember when you broke your foot from jumping off the second floor. I’m not okay,” The guys on the instruments were jamming on their instruments, the guy on the guitar was headbanging, his light brown afro was all over the place. The bass player with the white beanie, light brown hair, and glasses was playing aggressively but gentle at the same time. And the only blonde in the group, the drummer was killing it on them, almost puts my dad to shame. But it was the guy singing, he had shoulder-length ink black hair, light skin, and his voice took my breath away.

“Hey!” cried the guy in the afro, pointing at me. I froze for a second. “W-where’s everybody else?” I asked. “Not here yet, we show up early so we can practice. We’re trying to form a band.” “But we’re missing something in our beat.” said the guy in glasses. “What about this?” I took out my favorite guitar, Pansy, from the case and played a few cords. “That’s it, that’s what we’re missing!” cried the blonde guy. “You wanna be in our band?” asked the black haired guy. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes I’ve ever seen. I nodded. “My name’s Frank.” I said, shaking his hand. “I’m Gerard, this is my little brother Mikey, Ray, and Bob.” The other guys waved. “Okay, take it from the top fellas, we gotta be ready for the talent show.” said Gerard. I smiled and looked down at Pansy, it seems like I finally found friends.

We all started playing our instruments as Gerard started singing. It was kinda hard to focus on the notes while looking at him, his voice was like an angel’s. I brushed it off, Gerard was probably straight anyway. It’d be weird to ask Mikey if he was. For the first time ever, I hated when the bell rang for the next class because I actually had fun with the guys. “Okay, now that you’re in the band, you’ll have to show up early. Do you drive?” said Ray. “Yeah, my car’s right there.” I said, pointing to my gray Sudan. “Perfect, we meet up at 7:30.” I gave the thumbs up and smirked. My next class was art class, I’m no artist by any means but I needed at least two electives so I went with art. I walked into the art room and sat in the only empty seat I found. Soon after I got a surprise, Gerard walked in and went up to me. “Frank, that’s my seat. “ he chuckled. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, I’ll move.” I said, getting up. “It’s cool man, just pull up a chair and sit by me.” I grabbed a chair that was just there against a wall and sat next to Gerard.

Gerard was already drawing when I got there. He was drawing some kind of superhero with white hair, a black mask, a huge build, an armored space suit and helmet, and cape. “Dude, that’s really, really good.” I said. “Thanks, his name is Space Boy.” said Gerard. “Oh, he’s an original character?” “Yeah, if this whole band thing goes under, I’ll at least have comics to bounce off of. I wanna do art school after I graduate. I already have a bunch of ideas I wanna do.” I nodded. “I’m not really artistic myself but I’m impressed by those who are.” A huge, tall dude came up and snatched Gerard’s paper. “Look at this dumbass drawing superheroes like a 5-year-old.” he laughed showing his friends. Gerard didn’t move, he just clenched his pencil very tightly. “Give it back.” he said in an angry tone. “I think I will.” The guy crumbled up the drawing and threw it at Gerard’s head then walked away with his buddy. 

Gerard snapped his pencil and kept looking at his desk angirly. I pat Gerard on the back. “I think they’re just jealous that you can draw beautifully and they can’t draw worth a shit.” I said, Gerard smiled. “I appreciate the help Frank but those motherfuckers really piss me off. They always give me, Ray, Bob, and Mikey shit. You’re probably gonna get shit now for just sitting next to me.” “I don’t care, I get shit just for waking up and showing up. At my last school I got bullied for being short and gay.” “I get shit because I’m gay too. That and ‘cause of how I look and dress.” “Well, fuck them. I think you look awesome.” We both smiled and lightly chuckled.

Gerard’s smile was making me weak, I can’t believe I’m falling for someone I just met today. I don’t wanna rush anything, at least I know he’s gay too so there’s that. That saved an awkward conversation with Mikey. Lunchtime came, Gerard, Mikey, Bob, and Ray were sitting at a table together, I went over to them and sat next to Mikey, across from Gerard. Ray and Bob were exchanging food, Mikey was eating quietly while Gerard was writing. “Whatchu writing?” I asked. “Oh, just a song.” he said. I noticed Gerard’s tray was almost untouched, I assumed it’s ‘cause he’s too busy writing to eat. Mikey stole a tater tot off Gerard’s plate, I gave a light chuckle. “So when is this talent show?” I asked. “In two weeks on Friday.” said Bob. “We’ll give you sheet music to practice with at home.” said Mikey. “Oh cool. I’ll practice every night.” The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, which is surprising for me, I think it’s ‘cause I had classes with at least one of the guys. Art with Gerard, math with Bob, history with Mikey, science with Ray, and band and study hall with all of them. I thought I’d completely hate it here but the guys changed my perspective of it. That night, I was practicing my part of the song we’re doing at the talent show, I kept thinking about Gerard. He’s been on my mind all day. 

I guess I really did have a crush on him. I’m tempted to text him but he might be asleep already. They all gave me their numbers in study hall so I could talk to them anytime. I put my guitar away and picked up my phone, I tapped Gerard’s name on my contacts. I texted. “You awake?” My heart started racing, I set my phone down and tried to distract myself from it. Suddenly, my phone beeped. I picked it up and Gerard replied, “Yeah. Insomnia. What’s up?” My heart raced even faster, like it was about to burst out of my chest. I wrote. “I just got done practicing my part and I’m now bored.” I kept my eyes on my screen, three little dots from Gerard’s end appeared, he sent. “I am too. I was about to wake Mikey up. LOL.” I smiled. I paused for a second, I want a chance to be with Gerard, just him and I. The other guys are awesome but I really wanna get to know Gerard more, besides, he’s the one I’m crushing on, not them, even though they’re all good looking guys. I took a deep breath, with the sound of nothing but my rapid heartbeat, I replied. “You think we could hang out this Saturday?” I held my breath, watching the three dots from Gerard. “Sure, I’ll tell the guys.” I exhaled then replied. “No, I mean just us, you and me. Is that cool?” Gerard’s end went silent for about a minute until the three dots appeared again, he replied with. “Sure, sounds like fun.” 

I wanted to scream in cheer so bad but my parents were asleep and I didn’t wanna wake them up. I looked around my messy room, all the clothes, wrappers from food, and paper. I better clean this place up before Gerard comes over. The next day, we were all practicing the song in the band room. Mikey was right, it does sound better with my part. It didn’t take long for all of us to start jamming, running around, jumping, headbanging, all that fun stuff, even Gerard was crawling on the floor. I had to turn my pelvis a little because watching him crawl on the floor like that was turning me on, the struggles of being a guy. He stopped singing. “Hey Frank, come here.” he said. Aw shit, he found out, did he? I walked over to him, keeping Pansy over my crotch. “I want you to sing a part.” Me sing? I mean I can, I just always prefered playing the instrumental parts. 

Gerard handed me a sheet of paper. “Okay, when I get to this part, you’re gonna sing “trust me.” Got it?” I nodded. We all went back to playing, Gerard continued where he left off. “But you really need to listen to me, because to tell you the truth, I mean this, I’m okay!” “Trust me.” I sang. “Perfect, we’re adding that.” said Gerard. “Take five fellas.” Gerard grabbed water bottles for all of us. He didn’t hesitate to start chugging his. I took a drink out of mine, I noticed Gerard was sweating a little and for some reason it was arousing me. I kept Pansy on me so none of the guys saw the bulge in my pants. 

“I think we sound a hell of a lot better with the added rhythm guitar.” said Bob. “We oughta throw a party to celebrate our band being complete sometime. How’s this weekend sound?” said Ray. “I’m not busy on Saturday. Gerard?” said Mikey. “Well uh…” Gerard looked at me then at the guys. “Frank?” he asked. Saturday is suppose to be mine and Gerard’s night alone, but the guys made me feel like I belong somewhere. I mean, they literally wanna throw a party for me joining their band. As much as I want Gerard to myself. I swallowed. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t, let’s do it.” Gerard smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we’ll do it Saturday at mine and Mikey’s house.” “Sweet, we’ll bring some stuff.” said Ray. 

The rest of the day went really quiet, I didn’t really talk to Gerard much in art, he seemed to busy drawing to talk anyway. God, I would kill to have the same art skills as him. By the time study hall hit, we all grouped together, talking about the party. Bob and Ray plan to bring alcohol, Mikey and Gerard were gonna bring food. I figured I better contribute, I’ll bring movies for us to watch. When the final bell rang, I got into my car and turned my radio on loud. I keep thinking about how close I was to having Gerard to myself. I texted him saying, “Think we could hang out, just us, some other time?” I put my phone in my lap and pulled out of the parking lot. I heard my phone beep but as much as I wanna answer it, I’m strictly against texting while driving. I pulled over so I could answer the text. It was from Gerard, he said, “Sure. Why not tonight? I’m not busy. I feel bad for turning our plans around so I’ll just come over if that’s cool?” I froze and turned my radio off, my heart raced drastically, I took a deep breath and replied. “Sure, I’ll send you my address.” I typed my address and sent it to Gerard, I drove as fast I could without going over the speed limit to my house. I didn’t even grab my stuff in the back, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag. I went into my room and picked up anything that was trash.

I put all the clothes that were on the floor into a laundry basket and made my bed. I heard a car pull up in the driveway, Gerard got out of the driver side. I took a deep breath and went to the living room and opened the door. “Come on in man.” I said. “Why are you sweaty?” asked Gerard. I didn’t notice until now that all that cleaning made me sweaty. “I was cleaning, I didn’t want you thinking I was gross or something.” Gerard chuckled. “Relax man, I sleep in the basement and it’s got trash everywhere. I clean it once a week unless Mikey beats me to it.” I lead Gerard to my room, I showed him all my band posters and my favorite Misfits shirt. We talked about the band for about 10 minutes until it went quiet. I finally had Gerard to myself, I think I’m ready to tell him.

“Hey Gerard...the reason I wanted to hang out was ‘cause…” I froze at the sight of his gorgeous eyes, he gave my a puzzled look. I took a few deep breaths. “Gerard...I’m in love with you.” My face turned bright red and felt warm. Gerard smiled and pressed his lips to mine. “There’s a reason I wanted you to sing a part after me...I like you too, very much Frank. I know we’ve only known each other for a few days but...I really do like you. I suppose you could say that I...love you.” I was speechless, all I wanted to do was kiss Gerard. “So...can I kiss you?” I asked, still blushing. Gerard smiled and nodded. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around him, he put his tongue in my mouth, I started swiveling mine in his. This moment, everything about it was perfect. I’m alone with the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.

Someone who truly gets me, someone I can be myself around. When we broke apart, we gazed into each other’s eyes. “Gerard?” I asked. “Yes Frank?” he asked softly. “I-I love you...I really mean it.” Gerard’s eyes started watering as he flashed the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on him. Tears slowly ran down his face, he started chuckling as tears started rushing down. I put my arms around Gerard to help him calm down. I musta overwhelmed him, didn’t know I could do that. Gerard pulled away. "I know this is sudden but...can I do something for you?” he asked. “Y-yeah, what?” I asked. “You may wanna undo your pants.”

My eyes widened. Is Gerard seriously about to jerk me off or blow me? Whichever it is, I’ll gladly take it. I took my belt off and unzipped my pants, I pulled them down to my hips. Gerard started kissing my neck, then my collarbone, it didn’t take long for me to get hard off it. Gerard winked at me then went down to my erection, he lowered my boxers and put his mouth down on my length. He started moving his tongue around and it started to make me moan, he started lowering himself until the end of my dick was in the back of his throat. He started inhaling, it made me moan louder. Good thing my parents were at work. Gerard seemed to be really enjoying himself, I started grabbing on his hair, he wasn’t even slowing down. I felt a really hot sensation from my stomach. “G-Gerard… I-I’m about to…” I gasped. Too late, I released my load down Gerard’s throat. 

He pulled himself up and swallowed. That just kept me hard. “How was that?” he said, wiping his mouth. “That was fucking amazing…” I said while breathing heavily. “You’re still hard...Y-you wanna go down on me now?” I nodded. I started licking Gerard’s neck, he chuckled like it was tickling him. I blew in his ear, that sent shivers down his spine. Gerard undid his pants and lowered them to his knees, then lowered his boxers to his sexy hips. Seeing Gerard’s erect dick made me even more thirsty for him. I proceeded toward his length and put my mouth on it. I started licking around it, it made him moan. I was gonna try deepthroating, I went down lower until I felt Gerard’s head in the back of my throat, I started inhaling, hopefully I don’t choke myself. 

Gerard started moaning loudly and yanking on my hair, or at least the side of my head that had hair to grab. “F-F-Frank...you’re gonna make me cum!” he cried. I pulled up. “I want you to jerk yourself off.” I said while breathing heavily. Gerard then grabbed his dick and started pumping. I kept flashing him looks to help him concentrate. “Here it comes Frank.” he gasped. Gerard blew his load on himself. I then went over to where he released and licked the jizz until there was nothing left of it. Gerard laid back on my bed, breathing heavily. “Thanks for that Frank, you did a good job.” he said. I then laid next to him. “How do we tell the guys?” I asked. “I know they’ll support us. Mikey said he’d support me no matter what, Ray and Bob are the same.” “Good, they really are good guys.” “They’re the best friends I could ask for. And you’re the best boyfriend.” 

I chuckled. “We just got together though.” “Take the compliment Frank.” We spent the rest of the day just cuddling together and talking. By the time night came, Gerard had to leave. It didn’t take long for me to pass out, I was still exhausted from earlier, I know it was just a blowjob but it isn’t easy to keep deepthroating and inhaling at the same time. The party went great, Gerard and I told the guys about us and Gerard was right, they were supportive. The party went from being about me joining their band to about me and Gerard getting together. We practiced for days and days afterward until the big night, the talent show. Mikey made us costumes, we were all wearing black and red.

Gerard was wearing a black suit, red tie, and a gray belt with a silver bat buckle. Ray and I were wearing dark gray vests, he wore a red dress shirt with a black tie under it, I wore a white dress shirt with a red tie under mine. Bob was wearing a black suit and red tie like Gerard but his was jacket was buttoned up. Mikey was wearing a black long coat, red scarf, and white pants. We heard the host on the microphone call our names. Little did Gerard know, I had a small surprise for him when my part in the song comes up. Gerard approached the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are...My Chemical Romance! This song is called “I’m Not Okay (I Promise)” 

Ray, Mikey, Bob, and I started playing. Ray was headbanging, Mikey and I were playing like maniacs and Bob was rocking out. Gerard started singing and moving around like crazy. When the chorus hit, Gerard got on his knees and started wailing the song. Then, it came, I readied myself. Our part was coming. “Well you really need to listen to me ‘cause to tell you the truth, I mean this! I’m okay!” “Trust me.”

I grabbed Gerard’s head and planted a kiss on his cheek. The sudden kiss shocked him, he managed to keep singing on-key despite that distraction. It didn’t take long for him to get back into the song. Even with my little surprise almost stumbling him, he still sounded like an angel. Once the song finished, we were all sweating and breathing heavily. Everyone stood up and cheered, even the dudes who gave Gerard a hard time about his drawing. We all went off the stage and went into the back room. Gerard walked up to me and pressed his lips to mine then gave me a small slap on my right cheek. “That’s for almost messing me up, asshole” he joked. I just smiled. “I think that went really well.” said Ray. “Bring it in boys.” said Mikey signalling us all to group together. We all hugged each other, it was a pretty fun show. I’m actually glad we moved here, I made awesome friends, I got a beautiful boyfriend, what more could I ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Gerard Way <3


End file.
